1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing gift wrap ornaments of the type having a plurality of radiating conical points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common type of gift wrap ornament on the market today is the conventional ribbon bow. These bows are either hand made or machine made, the latter being the most common. While these bows are aesthetically pleasing, there is a need for something different in this field. An answer to this need is an ornament having a plurality of radiating conical elements by the inventors hereof and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,197 issued Apr. 28, 1987. This patent relates to a method and apparatus for producing such ornaments, and although this method and apparatus is suitable for the purpose, the present invention is an improvement thereon whereby the subject ornaments can be made much faster and more cheaply than was previously the case.